Someday
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: Austin and Dez's thoughts as they gaze down at their first borns. ONE SHOT.


_Dear Theodosia, what to say to you?_

He couldn't believe it. This didn't feel real. He was finally holding his daughter, his own flesh in blood, in his arms.

She was so small, so angelic, so innocent; and she was nothing short of absolutely perfect in his eyes.

 _You have my eyes. You have your mother's name. When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart..._

He and Ally had very similar eye colors to begin with, but Ava's eyes were already shifting closer to the shade of Austin's lighter hazel eyes rather than Ally's deep brown eyes.

Her name came from Ally's family. Believe it or not, Ava was almost Ally's name, but her parents changed it at the last minute. He was ever so glad they did. Ava was the perfect name for his perfect daughter.

The moment he first heard her cry, his heart shattered into a billion pieces. He knew that babies had to cry when they were born and if she hadn't been crying a whole slue of things would've been wrong, but hearing her helpless baby sobs destroyed him. He never wanted her to be in pain or feel sad, he wanted to do everything in his power to keep her from ever getting sad or feeling hurt.

 _I'm dedicating every day to you... Domestic life was never quite my style..._

Austin had never led a normal life. He never wanted to. And now his entire life and world revolved around the tiny girl fast asleep in his arms. And he had never felt happier.

 _When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart... And I thought I was so smart..._

He had always been a smooth talker and quick thinker, always had a response and knew what to say for the most part. But the first time he saw her smile, he was speechless. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. His daughter smiling up at him was an image he wanted to burn into his brain forever.

 _You will come of age with our young nation... We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you..._

He wanted her to live in the most perfect world he could create. But sadly, he couldn't keep her in a bubble and control her surroundings forever, despite how much he wanted to.

 _If we lay a strong enough foundation... We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you..._

He was going to do everything he could to make sure the world he eventually handed over to his daughter was the best possible world it could be.

 _And you'll blow us all away Someday, someday..._

She was going to be an amazing person, he could already tell. She was going to bring so much good to this world. She had already brought him and Ally even more love and happiness than they had already possessed.

 _Yeah, you'll blow us all away... Someday, someday..._

She was going to be an incredible person and Austin couldn't wait to get to know her.

 _Oh Philip, when you smile I am undone... My son..._

Dez melted at the sight of his son's smile. He would give up anything and everything in the entire world if it meant he got to see his son's smiling face every day for the rest of his life.

 _Look at my son. Pride is not the word I'm looking for...There is so much more inside me now..._

He couldn't even explain the sense of pride he felt as a father, staring down at his tiny son. He had been proud of things he had created before, but nothing compared to the overwhelming sense of pride he felt as he gazed down at the beautiful human being he had created.

 _Oh Philip, you outshine the morning sun... My son..._

No matter the weather, Dez always felt like it was a perfect day because his son's being outshines any sunrise, sunset, or storm cloud that may roll around.

 _When you smile, I fall apart... And I thought I was so smart..._

Dez was a very intelligent man, despite what others may think. He graduated from film school at the very top of his class and won his first academy award before his twenty third birthday. But all the wisdom and knowledge he had meant nothing when his son was smiling up at him. Suddenly nothing else mattered. All that mattered was making sure that beautiful smile never left his face; Dez would go to the ends of the earth just to make his son happy.

 _My father wasn't around..._

Austin and Dez's fathers were always skeptical of their dreams and aspirations in life. And growing up in that environment, meant that Austin and Dez would never let their children feel the way they felt. They would always support any dreams they had, no matter what.

 _I swear that I'll be around for you..._

They would always be there. They couldn't even imagine leaving them, ever. They would always be there for anything they ever needed, no matter what.

 _I'll do whatever it takes..._

They would do whatever it takes for their children to have the best lives possible; whatever it takes to ensure that all their dreams would come true.

 _I'll make a million mistakes..._

They were gonna make mistakes, they knew they were. Despite being a world famous popstar and a world renowned director, they were still human beings.

 _I'll make the world safe and sound for you…_

All they wanted was for their children to grow up in a safe world. A world that would never hurt them. A world that would never make them sad. They knew that wasn't possible, but that didn't change the fact that that would always be all they wanted for their children.

 _And you'll blow us all away... Someday, someday..._

They were both going to be such amazing people. People who were going to make the world the best place it can possibly be. And Austin and Dez couldn't wait to see it, cheering them on from the sidelines as their proud fathers.

 _Yeah, you'll blow us all away... Someday, someday..._

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


End file.
